Seiyuu No Yureii
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Mncritakn ttg Naruto yg terobsesi mnjdi Seiyuu. Naruto yg awalnya mmlki khdupan normal, malah hrs trjerat dgn janji 'Sepihak' yg dbrikan oleh Matsuri si hantu. Naruto mengira klau masalah yg ia alami cuma masalah Matsuri, ttpi trnyta ada masalah yg lebih merepotkan, yaitu masalah 3 siswa tampan di sekolahnya yang scr smbnyi" mmlki perasaan terpendam padanya. FemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Oyasumi!**

**Malam ini aku ingin membagikan fic baru nih, hehe**

**Ide ini kudapatkan saat lagi nonton 'Dunia Lain', hihi^^**

**Pasti Minna mengira fic ini akan bergenre horror? Hehe, Maaf ya, fic ini bukan fic horror, tetapi fic Comedy Romance (walaupun gak terlalu jago buat comedy, yah tapi nekat aja lah, tee-hee) soalnya disini aku menceritakan tentang si Naruto yang didampingi oleh hantu, namun bukanlah hantu jahat melainkan hantu baik, yah walaupun nanti aku buat si hantunya rada iseng, hehe^^**

**Ah udah ah kita langsung to the point aja, gak seru kalo diceritain#plak! **

**Mohon koreksinya ya kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, soalnya fic yang satu ini juga menceritakan tentang Naruto yang ingin menjadi Seiyuu (Pengisi Suara), aku gak terlalu tahu banget tentang Seiyuu, tetapi kayaknya seru aja kalau aku buatin ceritanya, hehe#plak!**

**Yosh, SUTORII NO IKOUZE!**

**DLDR!**

**NO FLAME! (Tapi kalo kritik diperbolehkan :p)**

**Enjoy it!**

Setelah 3 hari berturut-turut negara Jepang diguyur hujan, akhirnya pagi ini cuacanya sudah mulai kembali cerah. Langit-langit yang awalnya berwarna hitam gelap kini akhirnya telah berubah kembali ke warna asalnya, dan awan-awan tersebut pun semakin lama juga semakin berkurang. Yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa hari ini tidak akan hujan.

Merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang datang dari timur, burung-burung pun mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu beterbangan tak tahu arah, diiringi dengan suara kepakkan sayap keras yang seolah memberitahukan bahwa mereka sangat senang.

Bukan hanya burung-burung saja yang menyambut hari yang cerah tersebut, tanaman dan hewan-hewan lainnya seperti anjing dan kucing pun menyambut sinar matahari tersebut. Dan orang-orang yang pada hari sebelumnya memakai payung, kini berjalan keluar tanpa perlu membawa payung menuju ke kantor maupun ke sekolah, dan jangan lupa senyuman hangat yang terlukis di bibir mereka ketika berjalan.

Semuanya begitu bahagia sekali ketika tahu bahwa cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, tetapi dari semua yang bahagia, ada satu orang yang benar-benar bahagia. Tetapi bukan karena cuacanya yang cerah, melainkan karena dirinya telah tiba di...

"TOKYO!" teriak seorang gadis pirang yang turun dari bus jurusan Osaka ke pusat prefektur Tokyo. Sambil menunjukkan seringai lima jarinya, dirinya berjalan penuh semangat menyusuri jalanan di kota itu.

"Chotto! Kenapa kau harus mengambil alih tubuhku?!" seru gadis pirang yang memiliki wajah yang setara dengan gadis pirang disebelahnya. Posisinya sekarang ini ialah melayang agak maju kedepan, bermaksud untuk mencegah gadis pirang yang mirip dengannya untuk berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak tahu Tokyo?" balas tanya gadis pirang pertama.

"Memang aku tidak tahu! Tetapi setidaknya jangan mengambil alih tubuhku! Kau kan bisa menunjukkan jalurnya saja, dan bus apa yang harus kunaikki," balas gadis pirang kedua dengan wajah memerah karena malu dengan perkataan blak-blakkan gadis pirang pertama tadi.

"Ha-ah, kalo niat kau begitu, mana bisa cepat sampai?" gumam gadis pirang pertama mengejek.

"Mau cepat atau tidak, itu bukan masalah buatku! Lagipula, aku tidak ingin buru-buru sampai," balas gadis pirang kedua ngambek seraya melayang kesana kemari, mengitari tubuh gadis pirang pertama.

"Mou, kau ini benar-benar manusia yang lelet," ejek gadis pirang pertama sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau juga hantu yang menyebalkan!" balas gadis pirang kedua tidak mau kalah.

Tunggu dulu? Tadi mereka bilang hantu? Terus juga manusia? Kalau dilihat-lihat memang begitu. Lihatlah fisik dan tubuh mereka, memang bisa dibilang hantu dan manusia, tetapi kenapa perkataan yang mereka ucapkan tadi malah terbalik dari kenyataan?

Yang gadis kedua bilang kalau gadis pertama adalah hantu, sedangkan gadis pertama bilang kalau gadis kedua adalah manusia? Padahal dari yang mereka ucapkan itu kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya ditunjukkan untuk mereka sendiri.

Biar dijelaskan dulu, sebenarnya ucapan mereka memang benar adanya. Gadis pertama memang benar hantu, tetapi bukan berarti tubuh yang ia pakai juga hantu. Tubuh yang kini ia pakai adalah tubuh milik gadis kedua, yang notabene adalah manusia. Gadis pertama mengambil alih tubuh gadis kedua karena gadis pertama bermaksud untuk membantu gadis kedua untuk bisa pergi ke Tokyo, agar bisa pergi ke sekolah tujuan gadis kedua yang notabene akan menjadi pelajar transfer disana.

Sebenarnya sih gadis kedua tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan gadis pertama mengambil alih tubuhnya, dirinya hanya ingin meminta bantuannya dengan memberinya navigasi menuju prefektur Tokyo, tetapi karena bagi gadis pertama si gadis kedua itu orangnya lelet, jadi lebih baik kalau gadis pertama mengambil alih/merasukki tubuhnya, agar bisa lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, gadis kedua masih tetap tidak terima, soalnya dirinya selalu mendapatkan kalau gadis pertama tersebut sering melakukan hal yang memalukan saat memakai tubuhnya. Seperti berpura-pura tidak merasakan apa-apa saat salah seorang pria menyentuh bokongnya, bersiul-siul di bus, bersikap aneh saat di toilet, berteriak-teriak gaje, dan sebagainya yang tentunya tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

Jujur saja, gadis kedua mengakui sangat jengkel dengan sikap aneh si gadis pertama, rasanya dia ingin menjauh dan pergi dari sisi si gadis pertama, tetapi apa boleh buat, dia terikat dengan permintaan 'sepihak' yang diberikan si gadis pertama, jadi dia tidak bisa pergi sebelum permintaan itu terkabulkan.

Awal gadis kedua bertemu dengan gadis pertama ialah saat gadis kedua melesat menuju toilet apartmennya yang berada di Osaka. Hari itu sekitar pukul 3 malam, si gadis kedua menuju toilet karena sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil. Tetapi siapa sangka ketika si gadis kedua hampir mengucurkan air urinnya malah si hantu (Gadis pertama) muncul dari closet dan mengagetkannya.

Yah tentu saja karena perbuatan si gadis pertama, si gadis kedua jadi tidak bisa buang air kecil dan jadinya air urinnya ketarik 'kedalam' lagi. Gadis kedua sempat teriak ketakutan ketika kepala gadis pertama melongok muncul diujung lubang oval closet. Tetapi untungnya cepat dihentikan oleh si gadis pertama dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tisu toilet. Bingung bukan? 'Kok hantu bisa memegang barang manusia, seharusnya kan menembus?' Kata gadis kedua ketika tisu toilet ia lepaskan dari mulutnya, tetapi kata gadis pertama hal itu memang bisa terjadi, soalnya itu tergantung spiritualitas si hantu, dia kuat atau tidak? Kalau si hantu memiliki spiritualitas kuat, maka melakukan atau memegang barang-barang manusia sejenis tisu toilet atau barang-barang lain tidaklah tidak mungkin.

Karena awal dari obrolan itulah, sebuah keinginan 'sepihak' pun terjadi. Awalnya si gadis kedua tidak mau mempercayainya dan mengabaikan permintaannya, tetapi karena sifatnya itu, gadis kedua selalu saja diganggu dan digoda setiap harinya, bahkan gadis pertama sering merasuki tubuhnya ketika dirinya mencoba untuk tidur. Bukankah itu menyebalkan!? Coba fikirkan bagaimana kalau orang lain yang selalu diganggu oleh hantu nakal seperti itu, pasti benar-benar menyebalkan.

Si gadis kedua sempat menyuruh paranormal untuk mengusir gadis pertama, tetapi sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Malahan si gadis kedua malah semakin diganggu dan diganggu, bahkan sampai si gadis kedua tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, gadis kedua pun mulai lelah dengan kehidupan 'tidak biasa' nya tersebut hingga akhirnya menuruti kemauan si gadis pertama. Tetapi hasilnya malah si gadis pertama lupa apa yang ia inginkan, katanya alasannya karena keinginannya sudah hampir setengah abad. Dia juga menceritakan bahwa sebelum apartment ini dibangun, apartment ini adalah bekas rumahnya, jadi memang sewajarnya bagi dirinya untuk tinggal disini.

Gadis kedua hampir gila mendengar perkataan gadis pertama tersebut. Dia bilang lupa? Bukankah itu berarti dia mempermainkan nya? Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa dia bisa mengabulkannya? Tetapi katanya dia tidak mempermainkan nya. Bahkan dia berani bilang bahwa jika gadis kedua bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang benar-benar gadis pertama inginkan tersebut, maka dirinya mau melepaskan si gadis kedua dan pergi ke alam baka. Karena hal itulah si gadis kedua mau gak mau harus terikat dengan keinginan 'terlupakan' yang tak tahu kapan bisa terkabulkan.

Selama 4 bulan gadis kedua dan gadis pertama hidup bersama, semakin lama mereka berdua semakin akrab dan jadinya seperti ini. Kemanapun mereka berdua pergi, pasti mereka selalu bersama-sama, seakan seperti organ tubuh yang tidak mungkin Bisa dipisahkan. Si gadis kedua sebenarnya mulai agak nyaman dan menganggap kalau gadis pertama tidak seperti yang ia kira. Tetapi ada pula dimana dia berfikir kalau gadis pertama bisa saja menjadi nakal.

**Disclaimer : Makis (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Rate : T = T+**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, KibafemNaru**

**Seiyuu No Yurei**

**Chapter 1**

***Hari pertamaku datang ke Tokyo, kenapa harus dikerjai dengan hantu?!***

**By : Selly Yamazaki Uchiha**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), AU, Gaje, Humor garing, and many more...**

"Mou~ sudahlah keluar dari tubuhku, Matsuri!" seru gadis kedua seraya melesat melayang kearah tubuhnya yang dirasukki gadis pertama.

"Eh...cho-chotto...Naruto!" tolak gadis pertama a.k.a Matsuri seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ingin menahan keinginan si gadis kedua a.k.a Naruto.

Tetapi sayangnya Matsuri tidak bisa menahan keinginan Naruto, soalnya spiritualitas Naruto sama kuatnya dengan spiritualitas yang ia miliki. Sehingga jadinya Matsuri pun terlempar keluar dari tubuh Naruto, tepat ketika roh Naruto melesat memasukki tubuhnya.

Roh Matsuri yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto berparas cantik, dengan bibir pucat khas hantu. Matsuri memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna coklat lengkap dengan pita rambut berwarna indigo. Matsuri memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan memiliki warna bola mata kuning keemasan, dan saat ini kedua mata indah tersebut mengarah kepada Naruto yang sudah memasukki tubuhnya. Sambil cemberut kecewa, Matsuri pun mulai melayang mendekati Naruto dan merayunya lagi agar bisa memakai tubuhnya tersebut.

"Naruto, ayolah, biarkan aku memakai tubuhnya sedikit lagi. Bukankah kau tidak tahu banyak tentang kota Tokyo?" rayu Matsuri disebelah kiri Naruto.

"Tidak mau, kalau kau sering memasukki tubuhku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti," tolak Naruto dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oke, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang nakal, ayolah..."

"Tidak mau!" Geram Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Matsuri. Matsuri yang mendapatkan 'Pemandangan' tersebut tentu saja tidak suka, sehingga dirinya memasang wajah menakutkan kepada Naruto, berharap kalau Naruto akan takut dan membiarkannya memakai tubuhnya lagi, tetapi sayangnya rencananya tersebut gagal, sehingga membuat Matsuri semakin kesal dan mulai mengomeli Naruto.

"Oke, kalau memang itu yang kau mau maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan diam! Aku tidak akan membantumu menuju tujuanmu, mengerti!?" geram Matsuri mengancam seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, namun masih terus mengikuti Naruto.

"Bodo amat! Lagipula aku bisa bertanya sama orang," balas Naruto tidak perduli sambil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Matsuri barusan.

Semenit setelah pertengkaran tersebut, Naruto mendapatkan dua orang pemuda yang tak jauh darinya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Melihat kedua pemuda tersebut, Naruto pun mulai tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Matsuri dengan ekspresi mengejek yang benar-benar lucu.

"Lihat, aku bisa bertanya kepada mereka, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu-ttebayo!" seru Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda tadi, meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih kesal pada Naruto.

"Hei, Kiba, nilai CV-mu kemarin berapa?" seru salah seorang pemuda yang berjalan bersama dengan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Ha-ah, tidak berubah dari yang semester sebelumnya," sahut pemuda berambut coklat jabrik a.k.a Kiba sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm, kalo kau tidak meningkatkannya, kau pasti tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Seiyuu Profesional?" lanjut pemuda itu bertanya.

"Ha-ah, aku tahu itu, jadi jangan pernah mencoba mengejekku, oke?" balas Kiba seraya memancarkan aura suram dari punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu Kiba, aku hanya..."

"Gomenasai!" potong Naruto yang berjarak satu meter dari mereka berdua.

"Ha'i?" sahut pemuda tadi.

"Maaf, apakah kalian tahu Konoha Senmon Gakkou?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Oh, anda pengunjung ya? kalau..."

"Waduh, anda salah jalan Onee-chan, kalau Konoha Senmon Gakkou itu masih jauh dari sini," potong Kiba seraya menyeringai kepada Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang dipotong pembicaraan nya malah menarik nafas kaget lalu menarik-narik lengan tangan Kiba seolah ingin mencoba menghentikan perkataan Kiba, tetapi sayangnya Kiba malah mengabaikannya.

"Oh kira-kira sekitar berapa jauh lagi ya?" tanya Naruto masih sopan dan lembut, dan pemuda itu malah melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Hmm, kira-kira sekitar 70 km dari sini," sahut Kiba sambil memasang wajah berfikir, sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya malah sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kiba dan mencoba untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang menurutnya ngaco tersebut.

"Eh?! Sejauh itu kah?" sahut Naruto malah percaya dengan perkataan Kiba.

"Iya, soalnya disini tidak ada yang namanya sekolah Konoha Senmon, setahuku Konoha Senmon berada di Setagaya."

"Lalu ini namanya kota apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, sedangkan Kiba malah senang bukan main, jelas sekali terlihat dari seringai nya yang semakin melebar dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, ini namanya distrik kota Shibuya."

"Oh, lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa ke Setagaya? Apakah kalian tahu transportasi apa yang harus kunaiki?"

"Oke, biar aku beritahu ya. Dari sini, Nee-chan pergi ke stasiun kereta Shibuya terus Nee-chan turun di distrik kota Arakawa. Nah, sesampainya disana, Nee-chan naik bus listrik yang tak jauh dari sana, ingat ya naik bus yang menuju kota Ota. Setelah sampai di kota Ota, Nee-chan naik lagi kereta yang menuju Edogawa, setelah sampai disana, Nee-chan menaikki bukit di Edogawa dan melewati kuil Koi yang berada disana. Nanti setelah Nee-chan turun dari bukit, Nee-chan akan bertemu danau, dan sebrangilah danaunya, oh iya, jangan taikki jembatan ya, soalnya kalau lewat jembatan malah mengambil jalan yang salah, nanti malah berputar arah lagi. Nah jika sudah melewati danau, maka Nee-chan bisa sampai ke Setagaya. Apa Nee-san sudah mengerti?" jelas Kiba panjang kepada Naruto yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menulis apa yang dikatakan Kiba kedalam buku catatannya.

"Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Nee-chan jangan pernah sekalipun bertanya sama orang ya, soalnya orang-orang di Tokyo itu iseng-iseng. Nanti malah berakhir tersesat lagi, jadi percaya sama ucapanku saja ya?"

"Ha'i, baiklah. Terima kasih ya, aku pergi dulu, dah," balas Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan satu temannya yang sudah tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Sedangkan Matsuri yang menyusul Naruto malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, Naruto..."

"Apa sih, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang konsen."

"Kau jangan mudah percaya pada perkataan mereka, mereka itu cuma..."

"Lalu aku harus percaya sama siapa? Sama dirimu? Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Iya awalnya. Tapi saat aku tahu mereka berniat begitu. Aku malah merasa prihatin padamu."

"Prihatin? Heh, memangnya apa yang kau prihatinkan?"

"Naruto, Kumohon dengarkan aku, mereka cuma..."

"Sudahlah, diam Matsuri, aku harus mencari stasiun, oke!" bentak Naruto mempercepat cara jalannya bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Matsuri, sedangkan Matsuri hanya bisa menghela nafas jengkel dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia mau. Matsuri sudah tidak mau melakukan apapun.

-x-x-x-x-

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah dia bersikap sopan pada kita? Kenapa kau malah mengerjainya?" tanya pemuda tersebut ketika sesampainya dikelas yang ternyata satu kelas dengan Kiba.

"Karena dia bodoh, sudah tahu kita memakai seragam Konoha Senmon, tetapi dia tidak memperhatikan, salah siapa coba? Salah dia dong?" sahut Kiba santai seraya meletakkan tasnya ke meja.

"Tapi 'kan itu kelewatan, kenapa harus disuruh ke Setagaya, bagaimana nantinya kalau dia tersesat dan kehabisan uang?"

"Yah itu memang salahnya, haha. Lagipula untuk apa dia datang ke sekolah kita? Tampilannya seperti itu, padahal dia itu perempuan, tetapi memakai kemeja dengan celana panjang khas lelaki, memangnya dia apaan? Wanita jadi-jadian? Haha. Orang kaya dia tidak boleh datang ke sekolah kita."

"Tapi sepertinya dia itu calon siswi disini, soalnya dari apa yang kulihat, umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan kita."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda? Dia terlihat lebih tua dari kita, mana mungkin bisa jadi siswi disini, bodoh!"

"Tetapi kelihatannya memang begitu, mungkin kau hanya melihatnya dari pakaian yang ia pakai, jadi kau berfikir kalau dia..."

"Hah! Sudah cukup aku sudah pusing, biarkan sajalah!" Bentak Kiba memotong lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah jendela Sekolah, sedangkan temannya hanya menghela nafas maklum dengan kelakuan temannya tersebut.

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto yang seharian mengikuti perkataan Kiba tadi yaitu tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang lain pun akhirnya mulai menyerah. Karena dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga, makanan, dan uang. Jadi karena hal itu Naruto harus menyerah dan meminta pertolongan orang lain untuk membawanya ke Sekolah Konoha Senmon.

Lalu ketika dirinya sampai di tempat tujuan, dia malah dikagetkan dengan kota yang pernah ia datangi saat pertama kali datang ke Tokyo, apalagi kalau bukan distrik kota Shibuya. 'Pasti ada kesalahan?' begitulah yang digumamkan Naruto hingga akhirnya turun dari mobil bak bekas angkutan pasir tersebut bermaksud untuk melakukan protes kepada supir.

"Chotto! Kenapa kau menurunkanku ditempat ini lagi?!" bentak Naruto kasar seraya memukul-mukul pintu mobil.

"Naruto, tenanglah sedikit, sebenarnya disini memang..."

"Diamlah Matsuri! Aku sedang emosi, apa kau mau kumasukan kedalam botol?!" sembur Naruto kesal kepada Matsuri yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang panggung Naruto. Mendengar perkataan kasar Naruto tersebut, Matsuri jadi menutup mulutnya dan terdiam untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto. Kalau Naruto sudah egois, berarti dia juga harus egois dong, jangan salahkan dia kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa. Pikir Matsuri jengkel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan memukul mobilku seperti itu, nanti bisa rusak tahu!" bentak si supir yang menyetir mobil tersebut ketikanya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau menurunkanku disini? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke Konoha Senmon?!" sembur Naruto mengabaikan.

"Disini memang Konoha Senmon, dasar bodoh!" balas si supir tidak mau kalah.

"Bukan! Disini bukan Konoha Senmon, jangan berani-berani membohongiku ya. Saat ini aku sedang dalam mode bad mood, jangan kau buat aku marah atau kau bisa langsung mati ditanganku disini, mengerti!" ancam Naruto seraya menarik kerah baju si supir. Mata bola sapphire nya yang selama ini selalu cerah dan lemah lembut sekarang terlihat terbalik dari itu. Kini bola mata sapphire nya terlihat agak menyeramkan dan sedikit memiliki kantung mata berwarna hitam karena kelelahan. Dan jangan lupa wajah pucat dan bibir kering yang ia alami karena kurang minum dan makan. Jika saja dilihat lebih jelas, maka Naruto saat ini sudah seperti mayat hidup yang ingin memakan si supir hidup-hidup.

"I-ini memang Konoha Senmon," lirih si supir ketakutan dengan keringat bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya.

"Hah!" desah Naruto tidak terima dengan jawaban rancu si supir, sedangkan si supir malah menarik nafas ketakutan. Matsuri yang melihat adegan secara langsung itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat mode 'Jahat' Naruto naik seperti itu.

"I-i-itu, coba lihat-lah, ke-kearah sana, terlihat sekolahnya..." gumam si supir gagap seraya mengarahkan jemari nya kearah barat dimana terlihat sebuah bangunan besar berdiri kokoh disana.

Setelah melihat bangunan tersebut, wajah Naruto pun langsung memerah karena malu, lalu dia pun mulai melepaskan kerah si supir dan ingin meminta maaf atas perilakunya yang sudah kelewatan. Namun ketika dirinya berniat untuk meminta maaf, si supir sudah pergi darinya lebih dulu dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Naruto dalam penyesalannya sendiri.

"Si pria bermuka anjing brengsek itu...dia membodohiku..." geram Naruto penuh penekanan ketikanya dirinya sadar dengan kebodohannya.

"Baru sadar ya?" ejek Matsuri seraya melayang lembut di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" bentak Naruto kearah Matsuri.

"Kenapa kau malah melampiaskan emosimu kepadaku?!" kata Matsuri ketakutan.

"Sudah jawab saja!" sembur Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah seperti setan.

"I-itu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, dari tadi kau selalu membentak ku, ja-jadi aku..."

"Begitukah! Matsuri, apakah kau pernah merasakan aroma botol yang diisi air sake?" geram Naruto seraya mengangkat sebuah botol sedang bertuliskan sake yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Tidak, jangan Naruto..!" sahut Matsuri merinding hingga kemudian melayang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang pada saat itu sedang berlari mengejarnya karena kehilangan kendali.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Oyasumi!**

**Seiyuu No Yurei update nih, hehe :D**

**Maaf telat update ya, lagi fokus sama dunia nyata, tee-hee :p**

**Oke gak usah basa-basi lagi, langsung ke pembalasan review ya,, (^-^)7**

**Hikari No OniHime: Hehe makasih^^, iya, Naruto disini agak kubuat tomboy, soalnya kalo Naruto tomboy lebih seru aja, hehe. Makasih buat review, foll, and fav nya^^**

**Hanazawa Kay: Siap, ini udah lanjut kok!**

**Aiko Michishige: Iya, ini udah lanjut kok^^**

**luvizdothayate: Makasih, iya ini udah lanjut**

**Hina devilujoshi: Hehe, iya ada hantunya^^, kalau balas dendam...hmm, kita lihat aja nanti ya^^#plak!**

**choikim1310: Siap, ini udah lanjut kok. Masih lanjut kok ff nya chingu, ditunggu aja ya update-annya^^**

**Note!: Oh iya, untung inget, biar Minna nanti gak kebingungan baca fic nya, di Chapter ini dan seterusnya aku akan mengganti nama Naruto dengan Matsuri ketika tubuhnya dirasukki oleh Matsuri ya, dan nanti Naruto juga akan kuganti namanya menjadi roh Naruto kalau Naruto keluar dari tubuhnya, oke? Gpp 'kan?**

**Yosh, SUTORII NO IKOUZE!**

**DLDR!**

**NO FLAME! (Tapi kalo kritik diperbolehkan :p)**

**Enjoy it!**

Hari semakin gelap, seharusnya pada saat seperti itu orang-orang sudah berada didalam rumah mereka. Bersantai, makan, mandi dan akhirnya tidur untuk mempersiapkan tenaga mereka di hari esok, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia tak memiliki tempat tinggal, kamar mandi, makanan dan sebuah tempat tidur. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa merasakan indahnya 'Kehidupan dibawah atap' tersebut, toh dia tak punya rumah. Memang dia memiliki apartment, tetapi apartment nya ada di Osaka, kalaupun dia mau pulang ke Osaka, setidaknya dia harus memiliki uang untuk membeli tiket bus jurusan Tokyo ke Osaka. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak memiliki uang, uangnya sudah habis untuk memutari Tokyo, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pulang? Jangankan pergi pulang, uang untuk beli nasi sebutir pun tidak ada, dan alhasil dirinya jadi kelaparan dan kehausan. Ini semua gara-gara pria jabrik tadi, yang memiliki wajah seperti anjing yang ia temui tadi. Gara-gara pria itu menipunya, Naruto harus menjalani kesulitan besar di kota orang.

Naruto berjanji, jika dirinya menemuinya lagi, maka Naruto bertekad bahwa dirinya tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberinya pelajaran yang pastinya tidak bisa ia lupakan. Pria jabrik itu harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari apa yang ia alami ini, karena Naruto benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan nya tersebut.

"Ne, Naru~ kita mau kemana?" seru Matsuri si hantu memulai pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak punya uang dan tempat tinggal, jadi aku bingung mau pergi kemana," sahut Naruto dengan nada sedikit lesuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah Senmon saja, lagipula alasan kita datang kesini karena ingin pergi kesana, bukan?" ucap Matsuri seraya melayang agak maju kedepan.

"Hah~, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga, aku tidak memiliki uang. Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi ke Senmon tanpa membawa uang? Dan juga...kita tidak tahu berapa jarak yang akan kita tempuh untuk sampai kesana, kalau jauh mana mungkin kita hanya berjalan kaki begini bukan? kita harus menaikki bus."

Saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut, Matsuri mulai berfikir-fikir kalau perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Naruto disini 'kan untuk bersekolah, dan itu artinya dirinya tidak mungkin yang namanya tidak terjerat dengan uang, contohnya seperti pembayaran per semester, ujian, buku-buku pelajaran, dan biaya praktek. Dirinya butuh makanan, rumah, dan uang untuk hidup. Kalau misalkan terus-terusan begini, maka Naruto pasti tidak mungkin bisa hidup lama.

Matsuri melayang terbang agak lebih tinggi dari Naruto, lalu dia meningkatkan ketinggiannya tersebut sampai diatas atap rumah dan mulai memandangi rumah-rumah yang sudah memadati prefektur Tokyo.

Dengan mata agak menyipit, dirinya pun mulai memutar-mutari tubuhnya dan melihat-lihat tiap jalan, danau, jembatan dan jalur transportasi yang ia tangkap. Sampai pada akhirnya matanya mendapatkan sebuah sekolah Senmon yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Shibuya. Jarak sekolah itu menurutnya tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin dengan sedikit memaksakan diri untuk berjalan terus ke barat, dia dan Naruto bisa mencapai sekolah itu dalam hitungan 30 menit. Tapi kalau mereka sampai disana, mereka mau apa? Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, 'Dia tak memiliki uang seperserpun', jadi mau sampai kesana pun pasti hasilnya tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk dan bersekolah, apakah ini artinya dia dan Naruto akan menjadi gelandangan disini?. Matsuri menghela nafas ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Dan juga, dia pun bingung mengapa harus susah payah begini untuk mencari gedung Senmon kalau misalkan hasilnya akan sama saja.

**Disclaimer : Makis (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Rate : T = T+**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, KibafemNaru**

**Seiyuu No Yurei**

**Chapter 2**

***Pertemuan di kala hujan***

**By : Selly Yamazaki Uchiha**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), AU, Gaje, Humor garing, and many more...**

"Hah~" desah Matsuri membuang nafas. Entah itu desahan yang keberapa kalinya, yang pasti dirinya merasa lelah dengan kejadian ini. Dia dan Naruto sudah susah payah datang ke Tokyo, mencari sekolah Senmon dan bersekolah disana. Tetapi hasilnya malah begini, karena kecerobohan dan sifat bodoh Naruto, dia dan Naruto jadi harus terjebak dalam kehidupan 'ambigu' ini. Kalau saja tadi Naruto mempercayainya, maka dia dan Naruto pasti masih bisa mencapai tujuan mereka.

Sebenarnya Matsuri ingin sekali menceramahi Naruto atas ketidak pekaannya yang kelewatan tersebut. Tetapi untuk sekarang sepertinya dirinya tidak bisa menceramahinya, karena saat ini kondisi Naruto benar-benar sedang memburuk, sama seperti cuacanya yang malam ini juga memburuk.

Yah, lagi-lagi Jepang diguyur dengan hujan deras, namun hujan yang kali ini lebih deras dari hujan-hujan sebelumnya. Dan kemungkinan hujan hari ini bakal lama berhentinya, terlihat dari deru angin dan pengalaman Naruto dan Matsuri yang berteduh di depan gerbang rumah orang sambil memandangi air hujan semenjak 20 menit lalu.

Tetapi semenjak menjelang 15 menit, yang bertahan untuk melihat air hujan itu cuma Matsuri seorang, sedangkan Naruto mulai mengabaikan derik hujan tersebut lalu berjongkok disebelah Matsuri sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena menahan lapar. Wajar saja Matsuri bisa bertahan, toh dia tidak bisa makan apapun dan tidak bisa merasakan kelaparan.

Sebenarnya, Matsuri merasa prihatin melihat Naruto yang terus-terusan merintih disebelahnya itu. Ingin sekali ia membantu Naruto sebisanya agar bisa bertahan. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia itu hantu, dia tidak bisa menolong lebih banyak selain merasukki tubuhnya. Sebelumnya Matsuri pernah memberikan Naruto usul untuk membiarkan dirinya memasukki tubuhnya. Ia berkata demikian karena mungkin Naruto masih bisa bertahan kalau dirinya berubah menjadi hantu, namun sayangnya Naruto menolak, karena menurutnya meskipun ia bisa bertahan, namun Matsuri yang memakai tubuhnya tak akan bisa bertahan. Karena ia berfikir kalau misalkan Matsuri merasukki tubuhnya, berarti dia juga pasti akan merasakan rasa sakit yang ia alami saat itu. Matsuri merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan Naruto yang sangat memperdulikannya tersebut, dan rasanya Matsuri semakin ingin menyelamatkan Naruto dari rasa sakit tersebut. Dan saat ini ia pun mulai berfikir untuk mencuri makanan di minimarket agar bisa dimakan oleh Naruto, tetapi jikalau ia melakukan hal itu, ia yakin Naruto pasti akan menolaknya dengan keras, karena makanan yang ia bawa adalah hasil dari mencuri. Oleh karena hal itulah, dirinya pun mulai mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan kembali menghela nafas karena kehabisan akal.

"Ma-Matsu-ri...berhentilah menghela nafas. Ha-ntu tidak ada y-yang menghela na-fas," lirih Naruto terbata-bata disebelahnya, masih dengan memegang perutnya.

"Ya ampun, saat-saat genting seperti ini kau masih saja mau berdebat denganku. Fikirkan lah kondisimu Naru," balas Matsuri jengkel seraya memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Hehe, go-gomen, a-aku hany-a i-ingin ber-bicara deng-anmu saja. Ka-karena ji-ka-lau aku ma-ti sa-at ini, a-aku ma-sih b-isa b-er-canda de-nganmu," gumam Naruto dengan ucapan yang semakin sulit didengar oleh Matsuri. Sedangkan Matsuri yang berada disebelahnya semakin lebih prihatin kepada Naruto dan rasanya cara dia yang tadinya mengomeli Naruto adalah salah. Seharusnya disaat-saat genting seperti ini, dirinya seharusnya menghibur Naruto, memberi semangat kepadanya agar bisa bertahan dari kejadian ini. Setelah memikirkan hal itu, dirinya pun mulai merendahkan kakinya ke tanah, dan ketikanya telapak kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia pun mulai ikut berjongkok disebelah Naruto dan lalu dirinya memeluk kedua kaki kecilnya sambil masih memandangi derik hujan didepannya.

"Kau jangan bilang begitu, mati itu tidak enak loh. Kalau kau mati, kau akan dicuekin sama orang, tidak bisa makan yang enak-enak, tidak bisa merasakan hal-hal yang baru, tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa minum, tidak bisa...emm...apa lagi ya, aku lupa soalnya terlalu banyak, hehe. Yah intinya kau bisa melihatku lah, bagaimana diriku yang sekarang, hehe," gumam Matsuri mencoba menghibur Naruto, dan Naruto cuma bisa tersenyum kecil disebelahnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, salah seorang pria berlari kearah dimana Naruto dan Matsuri berada. Sambil menutupi kepalanya yang agak basah dengan jaket kulit basahnya, dirinya pun menepi tak jauh dari jarak Naruto dan Matsuri yang berjongkok disebelahnya.

Matsuri memandangi wajah pria tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar karena terpesona dengan ketampanannya, dan tanpa fikir-fikir lagi Matsuri malah melayang terbang ke depan wajah si pria bermaksud ingin melihat wajah tampan si pria lebih dekat. Naruto menyadari tingkah laku aneh Matsuri, dia ingin sekali mengomelinya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempatnya, namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini hanya lirihan kecil yang memanggil nama Matsuri, dan karena saking kecilnya suaranya, Matsuri sama sekali tidak mendengar seruan Naruto dan masih saja sibuk memandangi wajah keren si pria.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, tepatnya ketika dirinya melihat postur tubuh tinggi si pria, Matsuri melihat sekantong plastik putih berisi berbagai macam mie instant, dan roti gandum serta roti isi tergenggam erat di tangan kanan kekarnya. Matsuri pun menghentikan aktifitas rasa kagumnya tersebut setelah melihat roti dan mie di plastik si pria hingga kemudian melayang kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Naru, pemuda keren itu punya makanan, kau mau aku mengambilkannya? Mumpung dia lagi cuek, tapi saat aku mengambilnya dan melemparnya padamu, kita lari ya?" bisik Matsuri di telinga Naruto yang masih terpuruk disebelahnya, namun saat ini wajahnya ia sembunyikan memakai kedua kakinya yang ia tempelkan di tubuhnya.

"Jangan bodoh," lirih Naruto pelan semakin merapatkan kedua kakinya di tubuhnya.

"Eh?" sahut Matsuri tidak mendengar.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu. Walaupun kau mendapatkannya, aku tak akan mau memakannya," balas Naruto berusaha mengatakannya dengan normal agar bisa didengar Matsuri.

"Bodoh, kondisimu sedang begini, jangan selalu sok suci begitu dong. Sebelumnya aku mengalah karena kau dalam kondisi yang masih fit, tetapi sekarang...kau bisa lihat dirimu sendiri lah? Lagipula kita cuma melakukannya sekali jadi..."

"Matsuri, kumohon dengarkan aku..." potong Naruto masih mencoba mengatakannya dengan nada normal. Dan kali ini ucapannya bukan hanya terdengar oleh Matsuri, tetapi juga oleh si pemuda.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau jangan pernah melakukan itu. Itu perbuatan kriminal. Lagipula kau itu hantu, bisa jadi berita besar kalau makanan tiba-tiba saja melayang di minimarket atau dari plastik seseorang. Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau cuma lapar sehari, aku masih bisa bertahan, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Matsuri. Dan aku tidak mau menambahkan dosa kepadamu, kalau kau terus bertindak seenaknya, bukan tidak mungkin kau pergi ke neraka, aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu," balas nya lagi, namun sekarang nadanya agak sedikit lirih karena menahan perutnya yang mulai sakit lagi.

"Ba-baka! Terserah kau sajalah," sahut Matsuri tersentuh dengan perkataan Naruto seraya memutar tubuhnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan pemuda disebelah Naruto dan Matsuri mulai merespon perkataan Naruto setelah beberapa detik dirinya terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau belum makan? Kau bisa makan roti ini," ujar pemuda tersebut sambil mengarahkan salah satu rotinya ke Naruto. Awalnya Naruto tidak merespon perkataan si pemuda, karena dirinya berfikir mungkin si pemuda tidak berbicara dengannya, tapi setelah menyadari aroma harum roti disebelahnya, Naruto merasa yakin kalau si pemuda memang sedang berbicara dengannya dan bermaksud untuk memberikan rotinya pada Naruto.

Dengan menggerakkan kepalanya malu-malu kearah kiri, Naruto pun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan wajah tampan si pemuda yang tersenyum padanya serta mengarahkan tangannya yang tergenggam roti isi miliknya ke Naruto.

"Kau lapar bukan? Makanlah," seru pemuda itu lagi, berusaha untuk menyuruh Naruto agar segera memakannya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya banyak kok di plastik, hehe," balas si pemuda dengan senyuman hangat yang sangat mempesona. Entah itu memang perasaan Naruto atau bukan, dirinya seperti melihat bunga-bunga indah yang berkilauan dibelakang punggung si pemuda yang membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah dan memerah karena malu.

"Sudahlah terima saja! Mumpung si tampan ini lagi baik," ikut Matsuri tiba-tiba sehingga membuat rasa kagum Naruto menghilang sesaat. Naruto ingin sekali membentak Matsuri, namun dirinya tidak bisa melakukannya didepan si pemuda sehingga dirinya menahan amarahnya tersebut lalu mengarahkan wajahnya kembali ke si pemuda. Menurut Naruto perkataan Matsuri tentang 'Mumpung si tampan ini lagi baik' itu salah. Bagi Naruto pemuda itu memang benar-benar baik, tidak ada niat dan maksud apapun didalam fikirannya.

"Apa boleh?" gumam Naruto malu-malu karena merasa kondisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak cocok untuk bertemu dengan si pemuda karena ia merasa saat ini dirinya benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," balas si pemuda namun sekarang dirinya memaksa Naruto untuk memegang rotinya sehingga Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima roti tersebut.

"Makanlah," lanjut si pemuda sambil tersenyum. Dan Naruto pun menuruti perkataan si pemuda layaknya hewan peliharaannya.

Awalnya Naruto memakan rotinya dengan gigitan biasa-biasa saja, namun beberapa detik setelah merasakan isi coklat yang lembut dan manis di lidahnya, dia pun mulai memakan rotinya dengan sangat lahap.

"Enak!" gumam Naruto sembari memakan rotinya.

"Hehe, apapun akan terasa enak kalau sedang lapar," sahut si pemuda seraya berjalan lebih dekat dengan Naruto lalu duduk disebelahnya, memaksa Matsuri yang awalnya berada disana jadi harus pindah tempat.

Selang beberapa detik Naruto melahap rotinya, tanpa disadari dirinya menggigit ibu jemarinya sendiri sehingga membuat salah satu nya sedikit berdarah. Naruto menjerit pelan setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menggigit jemarinya. Ternyata perlakuannya yang menggigit jemarinya itu karena dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa rotinya sudah habis tidak tersisa, Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu jadi harus buang muka kearah lain, tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah memerah kepada si pemuda. Sedangkan si pemuda cuma tertawa-tawa saja disebelahnya lalu memberikan rotinya lagi kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i, kali ini hati-hati ya," seru nya ketika memberikan roti isi keduanya kepada Naruto.

"Ha? Tidak...tidak usah, ano..." balas Naruto malu-malu seraya menghisap salah satu jemarinya yang berdarah didepan si pemuda seolah seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau masih lapar 'kan?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," balas Naruto lalu mengambil rotinya untuk kedua kalinya dan memakannya lagi. Sedangkan si pemuda cuma tertawa-tawa kecil.

Selang dua puluh tiga menit, hujan masih tak kunjung berhenti, namun semua roti yang berada di plastik si pemuda sudah habis tak tersisa, yang hanya tertinggal sekarang cuma mie instan saja. Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah menghabiskan makanannya tersebut. Padahal mereka masih belum kenal, tetapi dia sudah berani menghabiskan makanan punya orang, sungguh memalukan, pikirnya. Karena memikirkan hal itu, Naruto tidak mampu untuk melihat wajah si pemuda.

"Hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti ya?" seru si pemuda memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh?...ano...hmmm, masih belum berhenti," balas Naruto berusaha senormal mungkin. Sedangkan Matsuri yang berada disebelahnya cuma memandangi si pemuda dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu berkata "Biarkan terus hujan, kalau perlu tidak usah berhenti. Agar aku bisa terus melihat wajahmu," dan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas jengkel.

"Ibuku pernah bilang kalau hujan itu memiliki arti yang berbeda, tergantung durasi hujannya, lama atau tidak."

"Eh?"

"Hujan singkat memiliki maksud kalau orang diluar sana sedang berkabung, sehingga hujan pun turun dan ikut bergabung dengan kematian orang itu. Sedangkan hujan berdurasi lama seperti sekarang ini karena ada salah seorang yang meminta pertolongan, contohnya seperti menyuburkan tanaman, dan kekurangan air."

"O...hmm."

"Ah! Gomen, aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu," gumam si pemuda sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepala dan membalas senyuman si pemuda. Si pemuda terpesona melihat senyuman Naruto tersebut, lalu tanpa ia sadari wajahnya pun memerah tipis saat melihat aura berkilauan dibalik punggung Naruto. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan kekaguman ini terus-menerus, karena jikalau dia semakin kagum, maka wajah memerah nya pun akan semakin parah sehingga dirinya pun merubah topiknya agar bisa menghilangkan kekaguman nya itu.

"Ano...ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu? Namaku Gaara...Sabaku No Gaara."

"Namaku? Aku Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto," sahut Naruto menyebutkan namanya. Dan pemuda a.k.a Gaara yang mendengar namanya pun langsung terdiam, seolah seperti melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung sulit mengatakan sesuatu. Perasaannya saat ini sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia senang, dia bahagia, dia bersyukur, tapi dia juga menangis didepan Naruto.

"Huwaa! Si tampan mengeluarkan air mata! Naru...apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Matsuri seraya memasang ekspresi tidak suka dengan pipi memerah kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto cuma menggelengkan kepala karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hmm, lalu kenapa dia menangis? Ataukah...gara-gara mendengar namamu...?"

"Tidak mungkin!" potong Naruto tidak terima ketika Matsuri berkata bahwa namanya lah yang membuat Gaara menangis.

"Ada apa?" gumam Gaara bingung sambil membersihkan air matanya di kedua sudut matanya.

"Eh? Tidak...tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu...hehe," sahut Naruto sekenanya. Namun Gaara malah tertarik dengan jawaban Naruto sehingga dirinya pun mulai meringkuh kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendekatkan mimik wajah seriusnya ke Naruto yang sedang kebingungan.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Gaara antusias.

"Hehe...ano...apakah aku harus mengatakannya?" sahut Naruto agak sedikit risih dengan sikap Gaara.

"Tentu!"

"Hmm, ano...kedai mie ramen didekat rumahku saat ini sedang diskon, aku tidak bisa pulang untuk membelinya sekarang," sahut Naruto sekenanya lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Gaara agak sedikit kecewa hingga akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua bahu Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan kening keheranan ketika melihat mimik wajah Gaara berubah menjadi sangat suram. Dia bertanya-tanya didalam hati, perkataan apa yang membuatnya sekecewa begitu, padahal semenjak tadi, dirinya menjawabnya dengan normal-normal saja, tidak mengatakan hal apapun yang menyinggungnya. Karena hal itu, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan Gaara.

"Sabaku-san, ada apa?" panggil Naruto pelan seraya memandangi wajah Gaara yang menunduk. Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto malah semakin memasang wajah kecewa dari sebelumnya, bahkan sekarang terlihat aura suram yang mulai keluar dari belakang punggungnya. Naruto semakin bingung melihat Gaara yang berubah drastis seperti ini, sehingga kini dia merasa plin-plan sendiri.

"Naru?! Dia semakin suram! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Matsuri ikut panik karena juga merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Haduh, Sabaku-san...aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis, tetapi...aku minta maaf...aku benar-benar minta maaf...maafkan aku!" gumam Naruto meminta maaf seraya memegang kedua bahunya bermaksud untuk mencoba menghiburnya. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto pun tersentak saat mendapatkan bahwa tangan kirinya yang berada di bahu Gaara telah digenggam lembut oleh tangan kanan hangat Gaara, hingga kemudian Gaara pun menunjukkan wajah cerahnya kembali ke Naruto dan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu," sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto pun lagi-lagi terpesona melihat wajah karismatik Gaara, sehingga dirinya pun kembali salting dan beranjak menjauh 2 meter dari jarak sebelumnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan lalu bergaya normal lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh iya Naruto...Kalau boleh tahu, alasanmu datang ke Tokyo untuk apa?" tanya Gaara memulai pembicaraan setelah 2 menit mereka terdiam.

"Untuk menikah denganmu!"

"Hussh!" balas desis Naruto dengan wajah memerah ketika mendengar suara genit Matsuri disebelahnya.

"Hehe, jadi tidak boleh ya?" ikut Gaara salah paham, karena dia berfikir kalau ucapan 'Hussh!' Naruto tersebut ialah tertuju padanya.

"Tidak...bukan begitu...ano...sebenarnya aku datang ke Tokyo karena aku ingin bersekolah."

"Bersekolah?"

"Hm, aku akan menjadi pelajar transfer di Konoha Senmon Gakkou. Karena cita-citaku adalah menjadi Seiyuu. Katanya Konoha Senmon Gakkou adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk bisa mencapai cita-cita ku, jadi aku..."

"Wah, kebetulan yah! Aku juga bersekolah disana."

"Eh?"

"Tetapi disana aku bukan mengambil jurusan Seiyuu, melainkan lebih mengambil ke bagian pembuatan Game."

"Waah, hebat. Apa kamu bisa membuat Game?"

"Hehe. Yah, aku cuma bisa membuat Game visual novel. Aku masih belum jauh," sahut Gaara merasa tersanjung dengan pujian Naruto.

"Hebat! Apakah aku boleh mencoba Game buatanmu?" balas Naruto antusias dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

"Hehe, masih dalam pembuatan, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Hmm, aku akan menunggunya," balas Naruto sangat semangat. Sedangkan Gaara cuma menganggukkan kepala untuk meng-iya-kan permintaan Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-

Tak terasa sepuluh menit pun telah berlalu, hujan yang awalnya deras kini telah menunjukkan rintik-rintik hujan pelan, dan semakin lama hujan tersebut pun berhenti dan berganti dengan suasana sepi yang diterangi oleh sinar rembulan. Gaara yang sudah berniat untuk pergi sana sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. Yang waktu itu masih berjongkok tanpa melakukan apapun. Gaara merasa curiga dengan tingkah laku Naruto tersebut, sehingga dirinya pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Naruto tentang dirinya yang tidak mau pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun sebelum dirinya sempat untuk menanyakan hal itu ke Naruto, dirinya kembali mengingat-ingat awal kali dia dan Naruto bertemu.

Waktu itu Naruto terlihat pucat, dan bibirnya kering. Bukan hanya itu saja, dirinya terlihat sangat depresi ketika berjongkok disebelahnya waktu itu. Dan juga, disebelahnya dia melihat tas koper milik Naruto disisi kanan nya yang berarti Naruto masih belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal disini. Mengingat hal itu dan melihat tas koper Naruto, Gaara sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto saat ini dalam keadaan sangat kritis atau mungkin bisa dibilang...

"Kau kehabisan uang?"

Serasa seperti tersambar petir, Naruto pun langsung tersentak dan menarik nafas didepan Gaara yang sudah berdiri 20 cm didepannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi wajah Gaara yang terlihat serius tersebut, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya bermaksud untuk menyangkalnya. Karena walaupun perkataan si Gaara memang tepat, tetapi hal itu sangat memalukan baginya. Mana mungkin Naruto mau berkata jujur didepannya setelah beberapa saat lalu sudah banyak sekali merepotkan Gaara.

"A...aku..." lirih Naruto terbata-bata mencoba untuk mengatakan 'Aku punya'

"Kalau kau punya uang, pasti kau tidak akan lapar seperti tadi," potong Gaara seolah membaca fikirannya.

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sudah tidak kuat memandangi wajah Gaara yang telah memojokkannya. Dan juga ia malu, mengapa tadinya dia membohongi Gaara kalau Gaara sudah mengetahui alasan dibalik dirinya yang terdiam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai uangmu habis?" tanya Gaara lagi seraya berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"Aku..." lirih Naruto mencoba menjawab, dan Matsuri yang berada di sebelahnya sejak awal mulai memegang bahu kanannya, bermaksud untuk memberikannya semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tetapi walaupun dirinya sudah diberikan semangat oleh Matsuri, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, soalnya bibirnya sedang dalam mode tidak terkendali sehingga dirinya sulit mengucapkan sesuatu. Gaara menyadari hal itu, jadi dia mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan agar tidak terlalu menekan perasaan Naruto. Kalau dia tidak mau menjawab, untuk apa dilanjutkan kalau hanya cuma bisa membuat semua masalah semakin rumit. Pikirnya

"Mau bekerja denganku?" gumam Gaara lembut.

"Eh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mencari Maid untuk membantuku membersihkan rumahku."

"Aku? Jadi...Maid?" balas Naruto tidak percaya dengan kedua mata membelalak.

"Hmm, kalau bisa tidak cuma membersihkan rumah saja, memasak pun juga. Aku sering beli makanan diluar karena tidak bisa memasak, jadi aku juga ingin mencari Maid yang juga jago memasak, kau tahu sekali-kali aku ingin mencoba menghemat, hehe. Kau bisa memasak kan?"

"Bisa sih? Tetapi...kenapa kau memilihku? Aku tidak berpengalaman menjadi Maid. Bukankah diluar sana masih banyak orang lain yang lebih jago daripada diriku?"

"Bukankah kau butuh uang untuk bersekolah?"

"Eh? Ano... iya sih tapi..."

"Aku memilihmu karena kau orang yang paling kupercaya," potong Gaara seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto lalu mengangkatnya setengah dada. Mengetahui perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut, wajah Naruto pun memerah dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Apalagi pas mengingat perkataan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling dipercayainya, rasanya hatinya sangat hangat dan damai. Padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan Gaara, namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat nyaman sekali saat berada disisinya, seolah dirinya telah mengenal Gaara sejak lama.

"Bagaimana?" lanjut Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. Sebenarnya tawaran Gaara agak terdengar memaksa dan mencurigakan, namun entah kenapa mau bagaimanapun permintaannya, perasaan Naruto berkata bahwa Gaara bukankah orang jahat.

"Naruto! Sudah terima saja, kapan lagi coba bekerja dirumah orang tampan," ikut Matsuri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ano...apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara tanpa menggubris perkataan Matsuri disebelahnya.

Gaara tersentak kaget ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto, namun dengan hitungan detik dia langsung menyembunyikan kekagetannya agar tidak diketahui Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun, Gaara tidak mau memberikan respon yang memalukan pada Naruto, dia tidak mau pertemuannya bersama Naruto harus berakhir dengan tangis air mata yang mengucur keluar dari kantung matanya.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Gaara mencoba berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Di sela-sela Naruto yang sedang berfikir keras, Gaara sempat berfikir egois bahwa dirinya sangat menginginkan Naruto mengingatnya, namun alhasil, dirinya malah mendapatkan gelengan kepala dengan ekspresi polos dari Naruto. Gaara menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengerti akan jawaban Naruto. Dan mencoba berfikir positif agar suatu hari nanti Naruto akan mengingat dirinya.

Matsuri merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang aneh begini, yah sebenarnya sih suasana ini dibuat gara-gara aura si Gaara yang terasa suram, jadi daripada suasana tersebut terus berlanjut, lebih baik kalau Matsuri menghentikannya. Dia menoleh memandangi Naruto, mencoba untuk memintanya agar menghentikan suasana tersebut, namun Naruto malah tidak mengerti maksud dari bahasa tubuhnya sehingga dirinya pun kehabisan kesabaran dan melayang maju kedepan bermaksud untuk mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Naruto menyadari hal itu, sehingga dirinya berteriak kepada Matsuri agar jangan memasukki tubuhnya, sekilas ketika Naruto berteriak 'Jangan', Gaara pun mengangkat wajahnya kembali memandangi Naruto, namun dengan ekspresi keheranan. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, tepatnya ketika Matsuri melesat masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ketanah. Roh Naruto melompat keluar dari tubuhnya, dan berputar-putar di udara layaknya roda sepeda.

Pada saat yang sama Gaara pun mulai menunjukkan kecemasan kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tersebut. Lalu dirinya pun merangkak agak kedepan biar bisa membantu menyadari Naruto yang terpuruk di tanah. Didalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya, 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto?' padahal sebelumnya Naruto baik-baik saja, dan masih bisa mengobrol dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara sambil merangkul tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya memakai tubuhku!" bentak roh Naruto seraya melayang ke sisi kanan Gaara.

"Hei sadarlah! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" seru Gaara lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi mungil Naruto a.k.a Matsuri. Dan tak lama setelah itu kedua mata sapphire Matsuri pun terbuka, namun dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," sahut Matsuri dengan nada lesuh yang dibuat-buat. Dan kemudian dia pun melesat bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang seakan terasa pusing. Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat jengkel melihat akting Matsuri yang rasanya seperti membuat dirinya terlihat lemah, dan rasa jengkel itu semakin menjadi-jadi pas tahu kalau Gaara malah membantu Matsuri untuk beranjak bangun. Melihat hal itu rasanya Naruto tidak mau kembali ke tubuhnya lagi, karena dia sudah terlanjur malu melihat sikap Matsuri yang lagi-lagi memalukannya.

Lalu beberapa detik setelah Matsuri berhasil duduk, dia tersenyum penuh arti dibalik wajahnya yang tertunduk didepan Gaara. Gaara memang tidak melihatnya, namun Naruto bisa melihatnya. Perasaan Naruto lagi-lagi mulai merasa tidak enak, soalnya dia merasa kalau Matsuri seperti merencanakan sesuatu dibalik senyumnya itu. Naruto harus cepat-cepat mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi kalau tidak mau dimalukan lagi oleh Matsuri, yang tadi masih bisa ditolerir sama dia, karena masih belum terlalu memalukan. Namun yang sekarang...? Belum direncanakan saja Naruto sudah merinding, apalagi kalau sudah direncanakan? Bisa gawat, pikir Naruto cemas seraya melayang kearah tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat dia sampai ke tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja...

"Sabaku-san!" teriak Matsuri seraya melesat memeluk Gaara dengan eratnya. Dan Naruto yang melayang kearah nya tentu saja shock sehingga akhirnya terjatuh ketanah dengan dentuman yang sangat keras. Wajah memerahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi saat melihat hal itu, ternyata apa yang dibayangkan oleh Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu memang benar terjadi. Dan kali ini lebih memalukan dari apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Naruto rasanya ingin sekali meledak, bahkan asapnya sudah berkumpul dikepalanya dan beruap-uap diantara kedua telinganya.

"Aku mau menjadi Maid mu."

-x-x-x-x-

"Ini dia, rumahku," ujar Gaara seraya berhenti didepan gerbang besar berwarna coklat didepannya.

Matsuri dan Naruto ternganga kagum melihat begitu besarnya rumah Gaara. Bahkan karena saking kagumnya, mereka berdua sampai tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Rumah Gaara didesain ala Jepang modern, dengan dikelilingi taman depan seluas 1,2 hektar. Tidak lupa juga kolam renang berbeda kedalaman yang berada di pojok kiri rumah besarnya.

Ketika mereka bertiga berjalan memasukki taman depan menuju rumahnya, Naruto dan Matsuri lagi-lagi dibuat terpesona oleh keindahan taman depannya yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam bunga-bunga indah yang terawat. Dan mereka tidak bisa menahan untuk berkata 'wow' ketika melihat patung rajawali besar ditengah-tengah air mancur berdiameter 4 meter di tengah-tengah halaman depan menuju rumahnya. Kalau boleh Naruto dan Matsuri menyimpulkan, rumah ini bukanlah rumah orang kaya biasa, soalnya dari segi desain, rumah ini begitu berbeda dengan rumah orang-orang kaya lainnya. Bahkan Matsuri dan Naruto sempat mereka-reka bahwa keluarga Gaara pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan. Keluarga Gaara pasti mempunyai keturunan bangsawan sehingga bisa memiliki rumah seperti ini.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Gaara seraya membuka dua pintu depan besarnya kepada Matsuri dan Naruto.

"Woah, apa ini benar-benar rumah?" gumam Naruto a.k.a Matsuri seraya memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Hebat, Sabaku-san pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Coba saja lihat, seluruh desain arsitektur rumah ini...luar biasa indah...!" ikut roh Naruto seraya melayang-layang disekitar aula rumah tersebut.

"Ckckck, kalau begini lapangan baseball pasti kalah luas dengan aula rumah ini," lanjut Naruto seraya memandangi Matsuri dan Gaara dari langit-langit atap rumah.

"Ano...Sabaku-san, apakah ini memang benar rumahmu?" tanya Matsuri sekenanya. Soalnya dia masih tak percaya.

"Hehe, kalau ini bukan rumahku, mana mungkin aku berani masuk kerumah ini, ayo biar kuantarkan kau kekamarmu," sahut Gaara sambil terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Matsuri malah menundukkan kepalanya karena malu atas ucapan bodohnya.

"Hmm, kok sunyi ya? Maid yang lain pada kemana?" gumam roh Naruto yang kembali ke sisi kanan Matsuri yang sedang mengikuti Gaara. Dan Matsuri yang mendengarnya pun menyetujui perkataan Naruto, karena memang benar kalau suasana di rumah ini terasa sangat sepi, seolah seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

"Kemana Maid yang lain, Sabaku-san?" tanya Matsuri mencoba mencari tahu, karena baginya suasana seperti ini benar-benar jarang ia lihat.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang 'Aku butuh Maid'?" sahut Gaara sambil menaikki tangga untuk menuju lantai 2.

"Ha? Jadi maksudnya...butuh Maid itu...?"

"Hehe, kau tidak peka ya, padahal sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahumu, bahwa aku butuh Maid untuk membantuku membersihkan rumahku."

"Ha?! Jadi...rumah sebesar ini...kau yang...?"

"Yah, aku yang membersihkan semuanya sendiri."

"Mustahil...mana mungkin rumah sebesar ini kau yang..."

"Hahahaha, kau percaya saja. Tidak, yang membersihkan seluruh rumah ini adalah pelayan-pelayan ku," balas Gaara sambil tertawa geli sesampainya dianak tangga paling ujung. Sedangkan Matsuri dan Naruto cuma menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut didepan Gaara.

"Berarti yang tadi di..."

"Cuma bercanda...hahahaha," potong Gaara semakin geli, sedangkan Matsuri dan Naruto semakin jengkel dengan sikap tidak sopan Gaara. Tidak mereka sangka, ternyata sifat asli Gaara seperti ini, yaitu suka sekali membodohi orang. Kalau sifatnya seperti itu, berarti dia dan si jabrik yang ia temui tidak beda jauh sama sekali.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap konyol si Gaara sehingga dia pun kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi. Ketika seluruh roh nya sudah berkumpul kedalam tubuhnya kembali, Naruto pun mulai memandangi Gaara dengan ekspresi tajam yang menusuk, seolah seperti menyuruh Gaara agar berhenti tertawa, namun hasilnya nihil. Sedangkan Matsuri yang tadinya terlempar dari tubuhnya, hanya bisa menarik nafas takut ketika melihat aura gelap Naruto yang seolah seperti pembunuh tersebut.

Karena Gaara tak kunjung berhenti tertawa, Naruto pun mulai merasa kesal sehingga dirinya pun mulai memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut untuk meninggalkan pria gila didepannya itu. Namun ketika dirinya sempat menapakkan kaki kirinya ke anak tangga dibawahnya, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh Gaara sehingga tubuhnya pun melayang kebelakang dan langsung dipeluk oleh Gaara. Karena hal itu, kedua bola mata Sapphire Naruto pun membelalak kaget. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, kedua pipinya pun mulai memerah ketika tahu bahwa Gaara telah mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Dan Matsuri yang melihat pemandangan 'Jarang' itu pun langsung menyembunyikan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga kemudian berteriak sekeras mungkin dan melayang-layang diatas Naruto dan Gaara, seolah-olah ia senang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Neko..aku merindukanmu," bisik Gaara di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Eh?!" desah Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan Gaara tersebut dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan Gaara.

Naruto memandangi Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan Gaara hanya memasang senyuman indahnya, yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun selain kepada kedua orang tua nya serta orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Dan Naruto yang mendapatkan senyuman tersebut pun langsung terdiam dengan bibir bergetar, hingga kemudian dirinya pun berkata

"Panda!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara dengan tatapan yang masih tidak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu...Neko-chan," balas Gaara dengan senyuman lepas tulusnya kepada Naruto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Selagi Gaara sibuk membuatkan minuman di pantry, Naruto dan Matsuri menyibukkan diri memperhatikan setiap isi serta perabotan-perabotan di ruang tamu rumah Gaara.

Seolah merasa tak puas dengan cuma melihat saja, Matsuri mulai iseng menyentuh vas porselin bercorak daun berguguran dilapisi dengan hewan naga yang mengelilinginya secara melingkar diatas meja sebelah sofa tanggung tempat dimana Naruto sibuk mendecak kagum dari arah berlawanan darinya.

Matsuri sangat menyadari bahwa vas itu sangat bernilai dan berharga, semua itu sangat jelas dengan melihat vas itu bersih tanpa cacat dan mengkilat seakan vas tersebut dirawat dengan sangat hati-hati. Tapi Matsuri tak perduli dengan itu, kekaguman serta keisengannya itu telah mengalahkan kesabarannya.

Dilain sisi, Naruto yang sudah hampir 10 menit mengagumkan ruang tamu Gaara yang sebesar kamar apartment-nya itu pun mulai beralih membayangkan bahwa ini rumahnya dan dirinya tinggal ditempat ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia pun menyadari bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi, apalagi ketika dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah keturunan dari keluarga berdarah biru. Karena hanya dengan usaha yang setimpal dan keturunan lah yang bisa menikmati rumah sebesar ini. Ia bisa saja berusaha mencari uang, tapi masalahnya ia tidak memiliki otak yang pintar untuk mencari uang yang banyak dan ia menyadari itu, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa ia juga orang yang boros, termasuk jika mengenai makanan favoritnya yaitu ramen. Ia adalah penabung yang buruk.

Ia mendengus memikirkan begitu bodohnya dia. Merendahkan dirinya yang berpikiran buruk tersebut. Sebenarnya jika dia mau dia bisa saja merubah sifatnya, dan jika dia mau usaha dia bisa saja dia mampu mendapatkan semua ini. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah mental dan prinsipnya untuk berniat mendapatkan semua ini, dia akan bertahan sampai kapan? sebab memiliki rumah seperti rumah Gaara pasti butuh banyak perjuangan, pengorbanan dan usaha yang bukan "main-main". Motivasi saja tidak cukup, ia juga harus berfikir positif dan berwawasan, orang yang punya mental 'tempe' tak akan mampu mendapatkannya.

'Sepertinya aku harus membuang kebiasaanku,' pikirnya seraya menelan ludah karena ragu dapat merubah sikapnya. Sebab kebiasaan itu sudah ia jalani semenjak berumur 5 tahun, ia merasa agak sulit meninggalkan kebiasaan itu.

"Matsuri, jika aku merubah sifatku, menurutmu apakah aku bisa memiliki rumah seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Matsuri.

"Tidak, kurasa," sahut Matsuri tersenyum jahil

"Kenapa? aku akan berusaha juga, pasti aku punya peluang, bukan?" balas Naruto seraya menoleh kearahnya.

"Peluang sih iya, tapi menurutku kau tidak akan mencapainya, karena kau bodoh," balas Matsuri sambil melayang ke sisi sebelah vas lainnya.

"Haha, terima kasih dukungannya. Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku berhasil aku akan memamerkannya padamu," ejek Naruto sambil mengangkat alis.

"Sama-sama, sangat kutunggu sekali bagaimana orang bodoh sepertimu bisa merubah dunia," balas ejek Matsuri dengan senyuman konyolnya dan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya jengkel. Mereka saling pandang sinis dalam beberapa menit hingga kemudian diakhiri dengan mendecih jengkel sambil mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah lain.

**Seiyuu No Yureii**

**Rate: T, T+**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Selly Yamazaki Uchiha**

**Pair: SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, KibafemNaru**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Slice of life, Family**

**OOC, OC, Typo, AU**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Reading!**

Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara datang sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk ke ruang tamu. Sedangkan dilain sisi Naruto tengah sibuk menyuruh Matsuri menjauhi vas bunga yang terus ia perhatikan. Setelah Matsuri mundur mengalah dan Gaara tiba didepannya, Naruto beralih kearah Gaara dan tersenyum tipis kearah Gaara guna untuk menghilangkan suasana gugupnya. Ia gugup? tentu saja, karena Gaara adalah teman lama yang sudah 10 tahun tidak ia temui. Karena hal itu semua terasa canggung, apalagi ketika tau bahwa dia adalah keturunan dari orang kaya, ia merasa bersalah dengan sikap sok nya waktu itu yang tidak tau bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang berbeda. Semua ingatan buruk ketika ia menjahili Gaara pun terlintas di pikirannya, dan pada saat itu juga ia pun merasa ingin mati. Rasa malu, canggung dan gelisah itu menjadi satu, ia tak pernah menyangka dapat bertemu dengan temannya itu.

"T-thanks..." tutur Naruto menahan canggung.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang asing?" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil seraya duduk di sofa single didepan sofa Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berkata dalam hati 'Ya, semacam itu'.

Yah, Naruto menganggap Gaara yang sekarang seperti orang asing. Sebab Gaara yang ia kenal dulu itu pendek, gendut dan rakus, dan ia juga lucu jika tengah menangis, dan itulah alasan kenapa Naruto suka menjahilinya. Dulu Gaara juga memiliki sifat mata yang hitam tebal yang mengelilingi kelopak matanya.

Tapi sekarang, tubuh Gaara tinggi semampai bak model dan berkarisma, tubuhnya kurus namun berisi, wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya pun menawan sekali, sikapnya yang ceroboh dan narsis itu sudah tidak ada dalam dirinya, dia lebih dewasa dan terlihat lebih diandalkan, dan satu lagi matanya pun sudah tidak lagi dipakaikan sifat mata, sehingga rasanya aneh baginya kalau ia memanggilnya 'Panda' lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka perubahan fisik itu bisa merubah orang se drastis ini.

"Kau tak perlu canggung, teman tetap teman," ucap Gaara menyadarkan Naruto yang melamun.

"Hmm, maaf. Waktu hujan saat itu, aku tak bermaksud..." jawab Naruto ketika mengingat momen di waktu hujan itu. Ia malu karena tidak mengenalnya, padahal waktu itu Gaara sudah mengenalnya. Ia juga malu pada dirinya yang waktu kecil itu tak mementingkan nama asli dan lebih mementingkan nama samaran. Andai saja ia menanyakan nama aslinya waktu itu, mungkin pertemuan tadi tidak memalukan seperti ini.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memberitahukan bahwa diriku adalah 'panda', sebab aku juga ragu kalau kau itu 'neko', soalnya kau sudah tidak punya kumis kucing lagi," jawabnya menyangkal permintaan maaf Naruto, sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan tertawa pelan dan rasa canggung pun berubah menjadi menyenangkan.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aneh ketika kau menyebutkan nama samaran itu di umur kita yang sekarang, dan kumis kucing yang kau sebutkan itu...kau tau, itu sudah lama hilang semenjak aku duduk di bangku SMP," balas Naruto masih tertawa kecil, Gaara pun membalas tawanya.

"Yah, kau benar. Memang aneh kurasa. Kau sudah tidak memiliki kumis kucing lagi, dan aku juga tidak punya sifat mata. Maaf kita tidak bisa tumbuh bersama. Dan maaf juga waktu itu aku tak sempat memberitahukanmu nama asliku dan juga soal pindah rumahku, semua sangat mendadak, jadi..."

"Tidak, kita bisa memulainya lagi sekarang. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, aku tidak benci padamu, yang penting aku sudah bisa menemuimu sekarang. Dan soal nama...kau tau dulu aku gak terlalu mementingkan nama asli, jadi semua itu salahku," balas Naruto malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan dibalas dengusan Gaara yang menahan tawa.

"Ya, oke lupakan masa lalunya, sekarang adalah sekarang, kita sudah berubah."

"Yah benar, sekarang aku harus lebih menghargaimu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Karena sekarang aku tau kalau kau adalah seorang tuan muda," goda Naruto

"Eh? tidak, kau tidak harus bersikap begitu," tolak Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa? wajar bukan? maksudku dengan rumah ini dan diriku yang dipekerjakan sebagai maid..."

"Kau temanku, meskipun kau menjadi Maid kumohon bersikap biasa saja, oke?"

"Kurasa akan sulit, soalnya tidak ada maid yang bersikap informal kepada tuannya. Kurasa disini ada yang tau peraturannya," gumam Naruto sembari menoleh kearah Matsuri bermaksud untuk menyalahkan keputusan seenaknya Matsuri yang membawanya kemari. Namun Matsuri hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memberikan senyuman paling jelek yang ia bisa buat untuk mengejek Naruto dan hal itu pun berhasil membuat Naruto mendengus jengkel.

"Ya, memang. Tapi seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kau itu spesial. Kau adalah teman lamaku yang selama ini sangat ingin kutemui," jelas Gaara sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan Naruto meminum jus jeruknya.

"Haha, kau paling bisa menggoda perempuan ya. Biar kutebak, kau punya banyak 'simpanan?" tanya Naruto menggoda sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Ya…apa! Oh tidak! Kau tau aku bukan anak yang nakal. Kau tau diriku kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal dengan dirimu yang sekarang," goda Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat suasana ruangan itu ramai dengan gelak tawa mereka.

Obrolan kedua sahabat itu terus berlanjut sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.00 pm. Mulai dari kabar mereka masing-masing, apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, apa hobi mereka sekarang dan juga masalah-masalah pribadi seperti memiliki seorang kekasih. Yang kenyataannya bahwa mereka berdua masih jomblo. Sedangkan dilain sisi Matsuri merasa bosan karena tidak diajak mengobrol sehingga ia pun melayang menghampiri Naruto dan meminta izin untuk mengelilingi rumah ini sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Naruto pun juga tersadar, karena keasyikan mengobrol itu ia pun baru menyadari bahwa malam semakin larut dan juga merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian dan kebosanan. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga teman hantunya itu tidak marah padanya karena tidak peka dan membuatnya selama ini bosan menunggu.

"Wow lihat sudah jam segini, sepertinya kita terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai lupa waktu," mulai Naruto kepada Gaara, mencoba menghentikan obrolan tersebut.

"Oh iya, benar. Tidak terasa ya. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita besok," balas Gaara seraya beranjak bangun dari sofa nya dan dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu," lanjut Gaara seraya menuntun Naruto menaiki lantai dua bersamanya.

Sesampainya disana, Gaara langsung membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalamnya. Beberapa detik ketika dia memasukki ruangan itu, ia membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dan memperhatikan setiap isi kamarnya itu secara keseluruhan. Kamar ini baginya terlalu luas untuk ditinggali seorang maid, dan kalau memang kamarnya seluas ini, seharusnya ini adalah kamar gabungan untuk semua maid, namun ranjang yang ia lihat itu cuma satu dan juga setiap perabotan disekitar kamar ini juga terlihat mewah yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditempatkan dalam kamar maid. Ditambah lagi disini ada TV berlayar LCD 42" yang terpampang didepan kamar berukuran big size berselimut bahan lembut nan tebal dan hangat tak jauh dari sebelah balkon yang ditutupi dengan pintu kaca geser yang terlihat mewah. Sekali lagi Naruto menggelengkan kepala kemudian menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu mengatakan

"Gaara, bagiku ini bukan seperti kamar maid. Ini malah seperti kamar..."

"Ya, memang benar ini bukan kamar maid, melainkan ini adalah kamar tamu," potong Gaara meneruskan dan kemudian mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh kedua bahunya diikuti dengan senyuman tulus sekaligus manis yang tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu spesial. Meksipun kau maid, tapi bagiku kau adalah tamuku…"

"Tapi, kau berlebihan, aku tidak pantas…"

"Ssst, tentu saja kau pantas. Kau adalah temanku, teman lamaku yang paling baik padaku, aku sangat menunggu momen seperti ini, kau tahu. Jadi biarkan aku membalasnya. Kamar ini masih bukan apa-apa daripada kebaikanmu selama ini padaku," balas Gaara sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto yang mencoba membuka suaranya untuk menolaknya. Karena perbuatan Gaara tersebut, Naruto sulit bicara karena gugup, dan suasana disini pun berubah menjadi canggung, sama seperti di sore hari tadi.

Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan bersikap biasa saja ketika memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara dari bibirnya dan menjauhinya dari bibirnya. Naruto tidak mampu melihat mata Gaara saat ini, ia harus menghindari hubungan mata dengannya kalau dia mau tetap tenang dan menghentikan degup jantungnya yang cepat ini. Kemudian Naruto pun tersadar kalau diam saja dan berduaan dengannya disini tidak akan menenangkannya, sehingga ia berkata "Aku mau ke toilet," sembari berjalan meninggalkan Gaara menuju pintu keluar kamar tersebut, "Naruto, toiletnya ada disini," ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk kearah pintu disebelah kanan dekat diantara lemari baju dan lemari kosmetik, namun sayangnya Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan keluar sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat oleh Gaara.

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat jantungnya sudah kembali normal dan kemudian berbalik kearah kamar tempat dimana ia keluar tadi. Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas, namun sekarang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sebab ia bingung dengan tindakan Gaara tadi, Gaara yang ia kenal gendut, pengecut dan kekanakkan itu berubah menjadi pria tampan yang mempesona dan 'berani', Naruto hampir saja terjerat dengan pesonanya itu, jika saja tadi ia tidak kabur, mungkin kejadian tadi akan berbeda dari sekarang. Dalam hati Naruto berkomat-kamit dan berkata-kata bahwa ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan Gaara yang sekarang. Ia menghormati kebaikannya, dan ia tau bahwa Gaara tidak akan berbuat buruk padanya, tapi ini untuk jaga-jaga saja, kalau kejadian tadi itu terjadi lagi, dia harus mengunci kamarnya. Sebab dia belum terlalu kenal dengan Gaara yang sekarang. Orang itu gampang berubah. Begitulah pikirnya. Hingga kemudian munculah Matsuri dari balik dinding pintu tepat disebelah kanannya dimana Naruto tengah melamun.

"Hei, kemarilah. Aku melihat barang yang tidak asing," kata Matsuri seraya menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya memasukki pintu yang ia masukki. Dan Naruto yang fikirannya lagi kacau langsung mengikuti ajakkan Matsuri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang dimasukki Matsuri.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini. Barang ini rasanya tidak asing bagiku," kata Matsuri sambil menunjukkan patung pasir kecil berbentuk kijang yang tengah berlari.

"Apakah ini artinya kau ingat dengan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto balik sambil memegang patung pasir tersebut tertarik.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa familiar dengan patung itu seolah aku pernah memilikinya dulu," jawab Matsuri sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan sekali lagi memperhatikan patung yang saat itu tengah diletakkan Naruto di meja kecil dimana sebelumnya patung itu berada.

"Itu tidak membantu kalau kau tidak mengingatnya. Kalau cuma perasaan saja, itu berarti kau masih ragu," balas Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menatap sedih Matsuri yang saat itu tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali semua pasti akan jelas. Mungkin patung itu hanya mirip saja. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti patung ini, tapi lebih dari 'hanya perasaan' beritahu aku. Kalau benar, berarti kau dan Gaara memiliki hubungan."

"Aku…dan si tampan itu?"

"Iya, mungkin saja. Beritahu aku nanti oke. Sekarang aku mau istirahat, kuharap orang itu sudah tidak ada di kamarku, sampai ketemu besok dan selamat malam," sahut Naruto sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan sempit bak gudang tersebut menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan dilain sisi, Matsuri yang masih penasaran dengan patung itu pun lagi-lagi memegang patung itu dan membolak-balikkannya seolah mencari sesuatu. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa setengah yakin bahwa ia pernah memiliki patung pasir kecil itu hingga kemudian ia melihat sebuah coretan yang agak sedikit buram namun masih dapat ia lihat dibawah kaki kijang kecilnya. Ia mengarahkan patung tersebut kearah cahaya yang lebih terang di ruangan itu dan kemudian ia pun menyipitkan mata untuk membacanya dan mendapatkan bahwa coretan itu berbentuk huruf 'F'. Matsuri mendecak kesal dengan penemuan yang tidak cukup itu hingga kemudian meletakkan patung ke tempatnya semula setelah akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mimik tidak puas.

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan paginya, pintu kamar Naruto diketuk beberapa kali dan si empu ruangan pun terbangun dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Lalu untuk yang keempat kalinya pintunya diketuk, ia pun beranjak bangun dan merespon "Sebentar" sambil mengganti baju tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian setelah ia selesai mengganti baju, ia langsung membuka pintu dan mendapatkan seorang wanita paruh baya berseragam maid berdiri di daun pintunya sambil membawakan seragam maid serta seragam lainnya di kedua tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Mikoto Uchiha, maid leader disini. Saya dengar anda adalah pekerja baru disini, benar?" mulai wanita paruh baya bernama Mikoto itu sopan sambil tersenyum lembut ke Naruto.

"Ah, iya benar Uchiha-san. Maaf apakah aku kesiangan?" tanya Naruto malu karena takut kesiangan. Naruto tidak tau menahu soal pekerjaan maid disini serta waktu yang ditetapkan untuk bekerja, sebab Gaara tidak memberitahukan apa-apa kemarin. Atau bisa dibilang mereka berdua terlalu keasyikan dengan reuni mereka hingga melupakan rencana utama yang penting seperti ini.

"Tidak, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Anda bisa mulai bekerja sepulang sekolah nanti. Saya akan melatih anda dan memberitahukan setiap detail pekerjaan anda nanti…er…" sahut Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya bingung di kata terakhir, sebab ia tidak tahu harus memanggil Naruto apa, dan Naruto yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung menyahuti dengan memberitahukan namanya ke Mikoto. Karena hal itu, wajah Naruto pun memerah kembali karena malu.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Anda tidak perlu malu, bersikap santai saja. Tuan muda bilang anda adalah maid sekaligus tamu spesial untuknya, jadi jangan sungkan bertanya kepada saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Uzumaki-san," balas Mikoto seraya menyerahkan kedua seragam itu ke Naruto, dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senyuman malu yang terlukis di bibirnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali. Namun beberapa saat ketika melihat kedua seragam itu, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya kearah seragam putih yang didominasi dengan warna merah bergaris di bagian samping pinggangnya serta rok selutut berwarna merah kotak-kotak dengan sedikit warna hitam dibawahnya sehingga ia pun menoleh kearah Mikoto yang saat itu berniat untuk meninggalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Iya Uzumaki-san?"

"Ini…maaf seragam apa ya?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat seragam yang ia perhatikan tadi.

"Itu seragam sekolah anda, Konoha Senmon Gakkou, bukankah anda akan bersekolah hari ini?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, aku belum punya uang untuk bersekolah."

"Tapi Gaara-sama bilang anda akan bersekolah sekarang."

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Maaf?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sebelumnya Uchiha-san," balas Naruto menyudahi obrolan ini karena ia tahu bahwa Mikoto pasti memiliki pekerjaan yang lain yang harus ia lakukan. Ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Gaara nanti.

"Baik, jika anda sudah selesai mohon temui Gaara-sama di ruang makan ya," jawab Mikoto tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman pula dengan Naruto hingga kemudian Mikoto pun menutup pintunya.

Setelah beberapa saat membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam itu, Naruto disusul Matsuri turun ke lantai 1 menemui Gaara di ruang makan. Setibanya disana, Naruto pun langsung disambut oleh Gaara yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan bersamanya.

"Gaara, tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Gaara padanya, termasuk seragam yang ia berikan itu tanpa mengikuti perintah Gaara yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah maid siapkan untuknya.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Semuanya. Mulai dari pelayanan Uchiha-san diatas, seragam ini, dan pelayanan yang terlihat khusus disini?"

"Oh, seperti yang kubilang kau diperlakukan khusus disini, mereka kutugaskan untuk melayanimu dengan baik. Dan soal seragam itu, aku membelikannya kemarin, jadi kau akan bersekolah sekarang, kau bilang kau akan mengikuti tes beasiswa kan?"

"Gaara aku tidak mau diperlakukan khusus seperti ini, aku merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain. Aku disini juga bekerja, kau tahu? Aku maid juga, apakah pantas maid makan bersama tuannya?"

"Sudah kubilang…"

"Aku tidak mau, titik. Kau harus perlakukan aku seperti maid lainnya. Berjanjilah padaku?" tegas Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam yang seolah memaksa Gaara untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Beberapa saat melihat mata itu, Gaara merasa sandwich yang ia makan terasa tersendat di tenggorokkan sehingga ia pun segera mengambil air minum disebelahnya untuk menghilangkannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuperlakukan kau seperti yang lainnya, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu…"

"Berjanjilah padaku?"

"Baik-baik, aku janji. Sumpah."

"Bagus, dan untuk seragam ini, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari menunjukkan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai itu kearah Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya…"

"Aku memaksa," potong Naruto dengan tatapan tajam seperti sebelumnya.

"O-okay, cuma 5,175 yen."

"A…aku akan mencicilnya," jawab Naruto berusaha sok keren meskipun akhirnya merasa malu dengan perkataannya itu.

"Ya ampun Naruto, tidak perlu. Anggap saja itu sebagai pembalasan budiku…"

"Tidak, aku tetap akan membayarnya, d-dengan dicicil," sahut Naruto lagi seraya menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepalanya, hal itu disambut kekehan pelan Matsuri disebelahnya.

"Okay-okay terserah saja, untuk sekarang makan dulu, ayo," ucap Gaara pasrah dan kemudian menyuruh Naruto makan bersamanya.

"Baru 3 menit, dan kau sudah melanggar janjimu?" ucap Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya sedangkan orang yang ditanya mendongakkan kepala dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Naruto. "Kau tidak bilang sekarang. Ayo makan, kita sudah kesiangan," sahut Gaara dan kembali memakan sandwich-nya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kanan, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan ikut duduk pasrah bersama dengan Gaara untuk menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Sweet banget, suami-istri lagi bertengkar," goda Matsuri yang melayang mendekati Naruto yang duduk tersebut dan ikut duduk disebelahnya. Dan pada saat yang sama Naruto pun menyahuti "Berisik!" dengan desisan seperti ancaman untuk tidak mengganggunya, karena pagi ini mood nya sedang tidak stabil.

-x-x-x-x-

Beberapa saat kemudian, setibanya mereka disekolah dan ketika Gaara mencoba turun dari mobilnya, ia melihat tatapan Naruto yang tajam sama seperti yang ia lihat di ruang makan dirumahnya. Gaara menghembuskan nafas mencoba menenangkan diri meskipun sulit, ia membersihkan keringat dingin diwajahnya meskipun tidak kering-kering, dan ia juga mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menatap Naruto meskipun ia gemetaran. Ia tau kesalahannya, tapi baginya ini tidak masuk dalam perjanjian itu, sehingga ia pun menjelaskannya ke Naruto dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat karena takut.

"Naruto, kau tidak bilang aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti maid di sekolah ataupun diluar rumahku, jadi aku tidak salah kalau memperlakukanmu secara khusus saat kita berjalan ke sekolah, seperti menaiki mobil ini. Jadi kumohon hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau membuatku takut," jelas Gaara menahan rasa takutnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Naruto tidak menjawabnya, malahan ia menoleh ke pintu mobil mewah Gaara dan kemudian keluar meninggalkan Gaara yang menghela nafas lega berhasil menghindari tatapan menakutkan bak setan sadako itu, sekilas Gaara berfikir mungkin Naruto memiliki garis keturunan dari Sadako sebab tatapannya sangat mirip sekali dengan setan paling mengerikan itu.

"Naruto, apa kau menyadari tatapanmu tadi sangat menyeramkan?" mulai Matsuri melayang kearah Naruto dan mencoba menyeimbangi langkah kakinya.

"Matsuri, sepertinya aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak bicara denganku sekarang. Saat ini mood ku sedang tidak stabil," balas Naruto dingin seraya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, dan Matsuri yang mendengarnya pun menjadi lebih waspada dengan versi 'evil' Naruto dan mulai sedikit menjauhi jaraknya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Lalu ketika Naruto melewati beberapa koridor di sekolah itu, ia melihat sesosok orang yang tidak asing baginya. Yaitu cowo jabrik berambut coklat dengan mata kucing serta tato merah seperti segitiga terbalik tengah mengobrol dengan kedua temannya, saat ini ia tengah berjalan kearah yang berlawan dengannya sehingga mereka berdua berjalan secara berhadapan dan jika benar, maka cowo itu akan menyadari Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto ingat, seragam yang ia pakai ini mirip dengan seragam cowo itu ketika cowo itu membodohinya. Waktu itu ia tak menyadari bahwa seragam ini adalah seragam Konoha Senmon Gakkou, tapi sekarang berbeda, ia sudah tau seragam sekolah dari mana itu, dan ia juga tau bahwa cowo itu memang sengaja membodohinya untuk mempermainkannya. Ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat jaraknya dan jarak cowo itu semakin dekat, dan ia sangat beruntung saat ini mood mu sedang buruk, sebab hal itu bisa memberikan dukungan baginya untuk membalas perbuatan cowo konyol itu.

"Hei, cowo itu…?" sambar Matsuri sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Naruto ketika menyadari kalau cowo yang ia lihat itu adalah cowo yang selama ini diincar oleh Naruto.

"Ya, dia orangnya. Seekor anjing yang ingin sekali kucincang," balas Naruto dingin sambil tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan mata berfokus kepada ekspresi tawa jelek cowo itu.

Ketika jaraknya dan cowo itu sudah dekat, Naruto menyapa cowo itu dengan sapaan "Guk guk" ketika tau bahwa cowo itu sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya kedepan. Dan sapaan itu ternyata berhasil membuatnya dan kedua temannya berhenti. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, ketiga cowo itu menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi menyeramkan namun Naruto juga tak kalah seramnya dengan mereka, begitupula dengan Matsuri, meskipun usahanya itu sia-sia karena tidak mampu dilihat oleh mereka bertiga.

"Apa maumu pirang?" tanya cowo berbadan kekar dan tinggi disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu dan temanmu itu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk cowo kekar itu dan temannya yang berambut cepak disebelahnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Respon yang diberikan Naruto itu membuat mereka berdua emosi namun segera dicegah oleh cowo jabrik ditengah-tengah antara mereka dengan mengatakan "Dia cewe kau tau, jangan kotori tanganmu hanya karena ejekkan rendahan seperti itu," sambil mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya.

"Haha bagus deh kalau begitu. Berarti aku boleh memanggilmu 'guk guk', iya kan jabrik?"

"SIALAN!" bentak kedua temannya itu tidak terima temannya diejek namun dengan segera langsung dicegah oleh cowo berambut jabrik coklat itu.

"Baiklah, apa maumu cantik? Ah, aku tau kau pasti marah karena cintamu kutolak, iya kan?" mulai berambut coklat atau Kiba itu sambil menyentuh dagu Naruto menggodanya. Tapi dengan segera Naruto langsung menangkis jemarinya yang menyentuh dagunya dan kemudian menatapnya tajam bak sadako.

"Uwah, seram. Semarah itukah kamu padaku. Baiklah, baiklah apa maumu sayang, kau mau aku menerima cintamu? Baiklah akan aku terima, sekarang berbahagialah."

"Kau orang paling jelek dan paling narsis yang aku kenal di dunia ini," sahut Naruto dingin masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ucapan Naruto itu cukup membuatnya tersinggung sehingga Kiba membalas perkataan Naruto itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi dari sebelumnya

"Kau bilang apa?! Aku jelek!"

"Ya, kau jelek. Jelek sekali," balas Naruto memperjelas ucapannya dan berharap Kiba bisa lebih emosi lagi dari ini.

"Pergilah kau, pergilah sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran!"

"Kau lupa denganku?"

"Hah?"

"Masih ingat dengan cewe yang kau temui kemarin? Yang menanyakan jalan menuju sekolah Konoha Senmon Gakkou?" tanya Naruto memperjelas namun dengan nada sedikit menantang. Tubuh Kiba lebih tinggi 7 cm darinya sehingga ia perlu sedikit berupaya lebih untuk dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi menyeramkannya ke Kiba. Sedangkan cowo yang ia tanyakan itu kini tengah mengingat-ingat kejadian itu hingga kemudian ia pun mengatakan "Oh, jadi kau cewe tomboy itu ya, maaf aku melupakannya, soalnya wajahmu mudah sekali kulupakan sih," sambil tertawa mengejek, begitupula dengan kedua temannya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya kesal dan kemudian membalas "Iya, aku cewe tomboy itu. Dan maaf saja aku beruntung wajahku dilupakan olehmu, lagipula aku merasa tidak sudi kalau bayangan wajahku ada di otak kotormu itu," lebih menantang seolah ingin mengajaknya berkelahi. Kiba menelan ludah menahan kesabarannya dan kemudian ia pun membuat kepalan di kedua tangannya mencoba lebih menahan kesabarannya supaya tidak bertindak khilaf padanya. Naruto menyadari hal itu, tapi ia tidak takut, sebab ia sewaktu SMP adalah siswi Taekwondo yang memiliki sabuk hitam dan orang yang pernah meraih medali emas pertandingan Taekwondo seantero Osaka.

"Mau berkelahi?" ajak Naruto menantang.

"Apa maumu? Mau membalasku?" sahut Kiba tidak menjawab permintaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Baiklah, lakukan semaumu. Kau boleh membalasku, apa yang kau mau?" balas Kiba menahan emosi sembari merenggangkan kedua tangannya seolah pasrah dengan apa yang nanti dilakukan Naruto. Namun sayangnya Naruto mendecak tidak tertarik, ia berkacak pinggang dan menghela nafas karena tidak tertarik lagi untuk membalas dendam padanya sekarang, namun ia merasa pose Kiba saat ini sangat menggodanya dan ia merasa sia-sia kalau mengabaikannya, sehingga ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain selain untuk membalas perbuatannya yaitu menendang buah zakar Kiba sekuat mungkin, dan empunya pun meringis kesakitan ketika beberapa detik terpuruk menahan rasa sakit yang luar bisa di bagian vitalnya itu, sedangkan kedua temannya itu berusaha membantunya meskipun ia bingung harus apa soalnya ketika melihat bagian vital Kiba ditendang, mereka berdua seolah merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti yang Kiba rasakan.

"Anggap saja itu intro dariku supaya kau mengingatku dan mencariku. Dan…itu tidak dihitung dengan masalah pembalasan dendamku padamu, jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya, suatu hari aku pasti akan membalasnya, jadi bersiap-siaplah," kata Naruto sambil tertawa mengejek dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Namun ketika beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka, Naruto berbalik sejenak dan menyebutkan namanya kepada mereka, bermaksud untuk memberitahu bahwa ia tidak takut kepada mereka hingga kemudian berjalan kembali meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Wow! Tadi itu keren sekali Naruto, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orangnya berani juga!" puji Matsuri kagum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang dia puji mulai tesenyum lega karena dapat memberikan peringatan kepada Kiba.

"Itu belum apa-apa, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan itu masih bisa hilang dengan mudah. Lain kali aku pasti akan membuat rasa sakit yang akan hilang lebih lama dari itu."

"Keren!" puji Matsuri lagi dan dibalas senyuman Naruto yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tepatnya ketika ia dan Matsuri berada di persimpangan koridor belakang taman sekolah. Matsuri mengerutkan kening bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja kelihatan bingung itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ano…sepertinya…aku tersesat," jawab Naruto sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya gelisah. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya menghela nafas jengkel dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia mengakui memang tadi Naruto sangat keren, tapi hal itu tidak memungkiri bahwa Naruto itu bodoh, saking bodohnya sampai-sampai mampu menenggelamkan sisi kerennya itu. Matsuri pun mendengus dan memutarkan tubuhnya ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu mereka. Hal itu tidak butuh waktu lama, Matsuri menangkap sesosok cowo yang tengah berbaring di bangku kayu di tengah-tengah taman sebelah kanan dari koridor ini.

"Naruto, coba kau tanyakan orang itu, mungkin dia bisa membantumu," ucap Matsuri sambil menarik-narik bahu kanan Naruto untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan tepatnya kearah dimana cowo itu tengah berbaring santai.

"Tidak-tidak, dia sedang tidur, aku tidak mau mengganggunya," sahut Naruto menolak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah, mana mungkin ada siswa yang tidur di area sekolah. Sudah sana temui dia, aku tunggu kau disini."

"Tapi 'kan?"

"Sudah sana, cepat!" suruh Matsuri sambil mendorong paksa Naruto supaya mendekati cowo yang berbaring itu. Naruto menelan ludah dan kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati cowo itu dengan gelisah. Ia sesekali melihat kebelakang seolah seperti meminta bantuan ke Matsuri, namun alih-alih tidak perduli Matsuri malah menyuruhnya untuk bergegas sehingga Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendekati satu-satunya siswa yang berada di area ini.

"Ano…maaf?" kata Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu sesampainya disana. Cowo itu ternyata benar-benar tertidur, semua itu sangat jelas dengan buku matematika yang ia jadikan penutup wajahnya, apalagi gagasannya semakin kuat ketika cowo itu tidak menjawab responnya. Ia menoleh lagi kearah Matsuri yang menunggu di koridor lalu membuka mulut dan berkata "Dia benar-benar tertidur" tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, Matsuri menyadari gerakkan mulutnya dan menjawab "Bangunkan dia" yang tentu saja membuat dia menelan ludah karena takut mengganggu. Ia tidak melakukannya, tapi sebagai gantinya ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh sedikit buku matematika yang ia jadikan penangkal sinar matahari itu lalu sedikit mengangkatnya bermaksud untuk membisikkan cowo itu untuk bangun dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Lalu ketika ia sedikit menekukkan kakinya dan memperdekat jaraknya dengan cowo itu, tanpa sengaja kaki kirinya menyentuh batu yang menjadi penyangga kaki depan kanan bangku tersebut, yang sayangnya batu itu sejak awal memang sudah dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan. Sehingga alhasil bangku itu pun terbalik tidak seimbang dengan berat yang ia tampung, cowo itu terkejut dan mencoba bangun namun sayang ia terlambat sehingga dirinya terjatuh menubruk Naruto dan kemudian mereka berdua tertimpa kursi kayu itu. Matsuri berteriak kaget lalu ia langsung melesat mendekati mereka berdua sambil memanggil nama Naruto berkali-kali.

Lalu setibanya disana, Matsuri lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat pemandangan dimana Naruto ditindih oleh cowo berambut pantat ayam itu yang notabene tanpa sengaja telah mencium bibirnya karena terdorong oleh berat dari kursi kayu itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang dicium hanya terdiam kaku sekaligus membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Oh my GOD!"

**TBC**


End file.
